Naruko Story
by Zazee 2.0
Summary: This is a story that I and a few of my friends wrote during Computer class at school. Will be romance between OCs. Rated T for Language. Note: I am Kaminari, and my BF Leann is Naruko... Just saying...
1. Prologue

**This story is between Me and six other friends.** **At times it will get really... Weird. But bare with us :).**

* * *

PROLOGUE :)

What does it mean to be a shinobi? Most would say that it means to stab, slash, and slaughter anything or anyone that you are ordered to. Others would say that is means to cut, maim, and well… deconstruct peoples. But for seven young shinobi it means something different all together. It means to look after one another, liberate each other, mend each other's wounds, and to just love and care about each other. This is their story.


	2. Everyone

It was a warm sunny day in the village of Konoha. The front doors and windows of the Konoha Academy were positioned wide open, allowing the mild air to flow through the halls. Throughout these halls you could hear the school occupants talking and laughing with each other before call. But, above all you could hear one extremely agitated voice yelling at the top of its lungs.

This voice belonged to the daughter of the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki or as he is normally called Lord Hokage. This girl is Naruko Uzumaki, a young thirteen year old girl, shinobi in training, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes, the same eyes as her father's, soul piercing.

Naruko stood, her hands planted on the surface of her desk, her face not even three inches from a girl her age. This girl had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a dark complexion, her name was Marika Yamanaka, the daughter of Ino.

"You did WHAT?" Naruko screeched again, bringing even more attention to their vocal scrap.

"I- I set you up on a date with… Raimaru", Marika said, leaning back as the blood in Naruko's face drained and her aura grew ten times darker.

"You. Will. Die!" Naruko yelled, lunging at Marika. Her hands hooked in her hair, and they both fell to the floor behind Marika's desk. Naruko sat on Marika's chest and held her head down, baring her teeth. Marika gasped in fear and her face became a mask of terror.

Naruko stared at her, teeth still bared, and snorted. She fell to the side and laid on the floor rolling in laughter. Marika sat up in disbelief, but Naruko's laughter was contagious and ended up doing her full on cackling, which made Naruko laugh even harder.

They ended up laughing for a full five minutes and lay out of breathe on the floor. Naruko and Marika stared up at the faces of two of their friends looking down upon them from the other side of Naruko's desk, one with a shit-eating grin on her face, the other peering over her shoulder cackling. They were Hisoka Haruno and Hana Sarutobi.

Hisoka was the daughter of Sakura Haruno. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, always filled with humor.

Hana was the daughter of Suzume Sarutobi, whom was a daughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi. She had black hair and bright blue eyes.

Naruko sat up and smiled when a hand was in her face, she looked up to see her friend and crush, Akio Kohaku, with his hand outstretched in front of her. She happily grabbed it and turned in time to see Akio's first cousin, Hiromasa, helping Marika up from the floor. She smiled at that since they didn't always see eye to eye.

"Okay, class please take your seats", sensei Udon called, startling everyone in the room. He made a habit of materializing without anyone noticing.

Everyone ran to their seats, all of them were filled except for one. The one seat remaining open was to the left of Marika's desk. This desk belonged to Naruko and Marika's friend, Kaminari, who was as usual late.

"So, Mrs. Kaminari Kamizuru is late again, hmm?" Sensei Udon said his voice small and brusque. He walked to the door and began to slide it shut, only to have it stopped by a foot wedged in the door at the last minute. A hand grabbed the door and forced it back to allow a black haired girl's head to pop through the crack it made.

"Oh-um, sorry I'm late", she said sliding through the crack in the door, the door that sensei Udon was still trying to slide shut. Once through she ran to her seat and plopped down into it, pulled open the satchel she was carrying, pulled out a stack of papers and handed them up and back to Naruko. On the front in shockingly large letters was the word '_Fan-fiction_'. Naruko immediately opened it up and started reading.

"Okay, class now that we're all here, we can get down…" he was interrupted by a loud squeal that came from who else, Naruko. Her squeal continued for about thirty seconds until finally Akio slapped his hand over her mouth muffling her voice. Everyone broke out laughing when her squeal continued into his hand.

"Mrs. Naruko, bring those papers you have to me, NOW", Udon-sensei ground out, standing in front of his desk.

This effectively silenced Naruko's chortling, and she looked down at the papers. Kaminari looked back and twitched her hand slightly, looking pointedly at the window. Naruko nodded and looked at Hisoka, Marika, Akio, Hana, and Hiromasa, and twitched her head at the wall of windows. They each nodded in turn.

"Mrs. Naruko, Bring me…" Udon started the sentence but never got to finish it. Kaminari grabbed the papers and leapt out the open window, followed close behind by the others. Udon stared after them and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at their constant diversions.

XXXXX

It had taken all of them about twenty minutes to get out of the Academy, through the village, out the gate and into the forest outside of the village's protective walls. They were now standing on the very edge of the forest, just out of sight of any shinobi who would try to come looking for them.

"Wow that would have been bad if he would have gotten a hold of this", Kaminari said waving the papers in her hand. Naruko nodded blushing slightly at all the yaoi goodness she had read only twenty minutes ago.

"What the hell was it anyway?" Hiromasa bellowed, ripping thee papers from Kaminari's hand. He looked at the first page, then the second, and immediately dropped it on the ground and stomped it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Naruko and Kaminari looked at each and uttered one word in a very loud fashion.

"YAAAAOI~"

"Oh, god" Hisoka said face palming.

Hiromasa walked to a tree and slammed his head into it. "It won't leave my mind… EVER!"

Akio, Hana, and Marika stood looking back and forth between Kaminari and Naruko, and Hiromasa and Hisoka. Hana chuckled and took Naruko under her wing and started walking farther into the forest. Marika did her normal excited, floppy, hand thing and chased after them with everyone else following close behind.

"So, what was that little story about, hmm?" Hana asked, pulling Naruko more snuggly under her arm. "Give me the full story." Kaminari walked up to the opposite side Naruko was on and handed the papers to Hana's free hand. Hana took the papers and let go of Naruko, going to sit on a tree stump to read.

Kaminari walked deeper into the forest most likely to look for a Bee hive to mess with, Hisoka sat on the ground and played with the small dandelions on the forest floor, Hiromasa and Akio started to talk about the video games that they had been playing lately, and Marika started to mess with Naruko about her upcoming date with Raimaru, which ended in Kaminari and Hana having to come sprinting back to stop Naruko from turning Kyuubi on Marika.

Marika ran away screaming, and Naruko almost breaking free screamed one sentence after her.

"CANCEL THE DAMN DATE!"


End file.
